Partes eliminadas de ID
by Leonard Sharksun
Summary: Version de Partes eliminadas de TMI. Ante sus ojos mortales les presento historias que os aseguro que os atraparan y apuesto que las amaran. Advertencia: No es un fic
1. Chapter 1

**Holis de nuevo compañeros aqui les traigo un nuevo fic. Este es algo parecido a Partes eliminadas de TMI solo que me ire de parte de los origenes (ID), este es el primer capitulo.**

 **Primer Capitulo: Una Ofrenda de la Luz de la Luna: La perspectiva de Jem en "Medianoche Salvaje"**

 **-Pr** **íncipe Mecánico.**

 **La primera cosa que hizo Jem al momento en que entró en su habitación fue dar zancadas hasta la caja de yin fen en su mesita de noche.**

 **Por lo general tomaba la droga en una solución de agua, dejando que se disuelva y bebia eso pero él estaba demasiado impaciente ahora; tomó un pizca entre su pulgar y el dedo índice, y lo aspiró de sus dedos. Sabía a azúcar quemada y dejó en el interior de su boca, una sensación de entumecimiento. Él cerró de golpe la caja cerrada con un sentimiento de satisfacción oscura.**

 **La segunda cosa que hizo fue recoger su violín.**

 **La niebla era espesa contra las ventanas, como si hubieran sido pintadas por encima con plomo. Si no fuera por las antorchas con luz mágica ardiendo bajo, no hubiese habido suficiente luz para que viera lo que estaba haciendo, cuando abrió la caja que contenía su Guarneri y sacó el instrumento de ahí. Un pedazo de una de las canciones de Bridget se repetía en su cabeza: Era una noche oscura oscura, no había luz de estrellas, y ellas se colaban como sangre hasta las rodillas.**

 **Oscura, oscura noche, de hecho. El cielo había estado tan negro allá en Whitechapel. Jem pensó en Will, de pie en el pavimento, mareado y sonriendo. Hasta que Jem lo golpeó. El no había golpeado a Will antes, no importa que tan enloquecedor hubiera sido su parabatai. No importa que tan destructivo para otras personas, sin importar su crueldad casual, sin importar sus comentarios agudos como el filo de una navaja, Jem jamás lo había golpeado. Hasta ahora.**

 **El arco ya estaba elevado; dobló los dedos antes de sostenerlo, y jaló un par de profundas respiraciones. Ya podía sentir el yin fen surgiendo en sus venas, aligerando su sangre como fuego encendido con pólvora. Pensó en Will de nuevo, dormido en la cama en el mercado de opio. Había estado sonrojado, su cara suave e inocente en su sueño, como un niño con su mejilla acunada sobre la mano. Jem recordaba cuando Will fue tan joven así, pero nunca alguna vez en que hubiera sido inocente.**

 **Colocó el arco sobre las cuerdas y tocó. Suavemente al principio. Tocó por Will perdido en sus sueños, encontrando consuelo en una niebla de droga que amortiguaba su dolor, Jem solo podía envidiarle. El yin fem no era un bálsamo: no encontraba en él lo que fuera que los adictos al opio encontraban en sus pipas, o los alcóholicos en los residuos de una botella de ginebra. Había solo agotamiento y lasitud sin ella, y con ella, energía y fiebre. Pero no había un cese al dolor.**

 **Las rodillas de Jem cedieron y se sentó en el baúl a los pies de su cama, tocando todavía. Tocó por Will susurrando el nombre de Cecily, y tocó por si mismo, mirando el brillo de su propio anillo en la mano de Tessa en el tren a York, sabiendo que era todo una farsa, sabiendo también que deseaba que no lo fuera. Tocó por la tristeza en los ojos de Tessa cuando entró al salón de música después de que Will le dijera que nunca tendría hijos.**

 **Qué cosa tan imperdonable esa! y aun así, Jem lo había perdonado. El amor es perdón, el siempre lo había creído así, y las cosas que Will hacía eran desde algún pozo sin fondo de dolor. Jem no conocía la causa de ese dolor, pero sabía que existía y era real, lo sabía como sabía lo inevitable de su propia muerte, lo sabía como sabía que se había enamorado de Tessa Gray y no había nada que él o alguien pudiera hacer al respecto.**

 **Ahora tocó por los corazones rotos de todos, y el sonido del violín lo envolvió y lo elevó y cerró sus ojos-**

 **Su puerta se abrió. Escuchó el sonido a través de la música; pero por un momento no dio crédito que de que fuera la voz de Tessa la que estaba escuchando diciendo su nombre. "Jem?"**

 **Seguramente era un sueño, conjurado por la música y la droga y su propia mente febril. Siguió tocando, por su propia rabia y enojo hacia Will, por como él siempre había perdonando a Will por su crueldad hacia otros, y aún así no podía perdonarle por ponerse en peligro a sí mismo.**

 **"Jem!" vino de nuevo la voz de Tessa, y de pronto había unas manos sobre las suyas, arrancándole el arco de su agarre. Lo dejó ir con asombro, mirándola aturdido. "Jem, deténte! Tu violín- tu precioso violín- lo arruinarás."**

 **Ella estaba de pie, frente a él, con una bata de vestir sobre su camisón. El recordaba ese camisón, ella estaba usándolo la primera vez que él la vio, había venido a su habitación y el pensó por un momento que ella era un ángel. Ella respiraba con dificultad ahora, con la cara enrojecida y su violín firmemente agarrado en una mano y el arco en la otra.**

 **"¿Que importa?" reclamó. "¿Que cosa importa? Estoy muriendo - No sobreviviré la década, ¿qué importa si el violín se va primero que yo?" Ella lo miró sorprendida, los labios abiertos con asombro. El se puso de pie y se alejó de ella. Ya no podía soportar la mirada en su cara, verla decepcionada de él, de su debilidad. "Sabes que es cierto."**

 **"Nada está decidido." Su voz tembló. "Nada es inevitable. Una cura-"**

 **"No hay ninguna cura. Moriré y tu lo sabes, Tess. Probablemente durante el próximo año. Estoy muriendo y no tengo familia en el mundo y la única persona en la que confiaba más que en cualquier otra, hace deporte con lo que está matándome."**

 **"Pero Jem, no creo que eso es lo que Will pretendiera hacer." Ella dejó el violín y el arco y estaba acercándose a él. "Solo estaba tratando de escapar- está huyendo de algo, algo oscuro y horrible, tu sabes que es así, Jem. Tu viste como estaba después- después de Cecily."**

 **"Él sabe lo que significa para mi," dijo. Ella estaba justo detrás de él, podía oler el ligero perfume de su piel: agua de violetas y jabón. La urgencia de darse la vuelta y tocarla era sobrecogedora, pero se mantuvo firme y quieto. "El verlo que incluso juega con lo que está destruyendo mi vida -"**

 **"Pero él no estaba pensando en tí-"**

 **"Lo se." ¿Cómo podría decirlo? ¿Cómo podría explicarlo? ¿Cómo decirle que Will era todo a lo que Jem había dedicado su vida: a la rehabilitación de Will, a la innata bondad en Will.**

 **Will era el espejo roto de su propia alma, en el que había pasado años tratando de repararlo. Podía perdonar que Will hiriese a cualquiera menos a sí mismo. "Me digo a mi mismo que él es mejor de lo que aparenta ser, pero Tessa, ¿qué pasa si no lo es? Siempre he pensado que, si no tengo nada más, tengo a Will - si no he hecho nada más que haga que mi vida valga la pena, siempre he estado ahí para él - pero quizás no debería."**

 **"Oh, Jem." Su voz era tan suave que se dió la vuelta. Su cabello oscuro estaba deshecho: tambaleándose al rededor de su cara y el tuvo la urgencia más absurda de enterrar las manos en él, de acercarla, con las manos acunando su nuca. Ella extendió una mano suave hacia él y por un momento una esperanza salvaje se elevó dentro de él, imparable como una ola- pero ella solo puso la mano contra su frente, cuidadosamente como una enfermera. "Estas ardiendo. Deberías estar descansando-"**

 **Se alejó de ella antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Sus ojos grises se abrieron muy amplios. "Jem, ¿que pasa? ¿No quieres que te toque?"**

 **"No de esa manera." Las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera detenerlas. La noche, Will, la música, el yin fen, todo había destrabado algo en él- apenas se reconocía a sí mismo, este extraño que hablaba con la verdad y la hablaba sin reparos.**

 **"¿De qué manera?" su confusión era llana en su rostro. El pulso latiendo en el costado de su garganta en donde su camisón estaba abierto, y él podía ver la suave curva de su clavícula. Enterró los dedos en las palmas de las manos. No pudo detener las palabras más. Era nadar o hundirse.**

 **"Como si fueras una enfermera y yo tu paciente," le dijo. "¿Piensas que no se, que cuando tomas mi mano, es solo para sentir mi pulso?. ¿Crees que no se que cuando miras mis ojos es solo para saber que tanta droga he tomado? Si yo fuera otro hombre, un hombre normal, pudiera tener esperanzas, presunciones incluso; podría-" Podría desearte. Se cortó antes de decirlo. Eso no podía ser dicho. Las palabras de amor eran una cosa: las palabras de deseo, eran peligrosas como un embarcadero pedregoso donde un barco podía encallar. No había esperanza, y aún así -**

 **Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Esto es la fiebre hablando por ti, no tú."**

 **Sin esperanza. El despecho lo cortó como un cuchillo sin filo, y el dijo las siguientes palabras sin pensarlo: "No puedes siquiera creer que puedo desearte. Que estoy lo suficientemente vivo, lo suficientemente saludable-"**

 **"No-" ella atrapó su brazo, y fue como tener cinco tiras de fuego cruzándole la piel. El deseo se lanzó a través de él como un dolor. "James, eso no es lo que quise decir para nada-"**

 **El puso su mano sobre la de ella donde estaba sosteniéndole el brazo. La escuchó tomar un aliento agudo y sorprendido. Pero no horrorizado. Ella no se alejó. No quitó su mano. Le permitió sostenerla, y darle la vuelta, para que quedaran frente a frente, lo bastante cerca para respirarse el uno al otro.**

 **"Tessa," dijo. Ella lo miró. La fiebre pulsó en él como la sangre, y ya no sabía si era el deseo o la droga, o si simplemente uno enardecía al otro, y eso no importaba, por que él la deseaba, la había deseado por tanto tiempo. Sus ojos eran enormes y grises, con las pupilas dilatadas, y sus labios estaban abiertos soltando el aliento como si fuera a decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera hablar él la besó.**

 **El beso explotó en su cabeza como fuegos artificiales en el día de Guy Fawkes. Cerró los ojos con un remolino de colores y sensaciones demasiado intensos para soportarlos: sus labios eran suaves, y calientes bajo los de él y se encontró pasando los dedos sobre su cara, en las curvas de sus pómulos, en el martilleo del pulso en su garganta, sobre la suave piel detrás de su cuello. Tomó cada pizca de control que tenía el tocarla amablemente y no simplemente aplastarla contra sí; y cuando ella alzó los brazos y los enredó en la nuca de él, suspirando en su boca: tuvo que callar un jadeo y por un momento se quedó muy quieto o hubieran estado en el suelo.**

 **Sus mismas manos en él eran suaves, pero no había ningún error en su estímulo. Sus labios murmuraban contra los de él susurrando su nombre, el cuerpo de ella fuerte en sus brazos. Siguió el arco de su espalda con las manos sintiendo la curva debajo de su camisón y no pudo detenerse entonces: la jaló tan apretadamente que ambos tropezaron y cayeron hacia atrás sobre la cama.**

 **Tessa se hundió en los cojines, y él se sostuvo sobre ella. El cabello se había salido de sus sujetadores y se tambaleaba oscuro y suelto sobre las almohadas. Un flujo de sangre extendido por toda su cara y hacia abajo por la linea del cuello de su camisón, manchándole la pálida piel. La caliente presión de cuerpo contra cuerpo era vertiginoso, como nada que hubiera imaginado, más feroz y delicioso que la música más delirante. La besó de nuevo, y otra vez, más fuerte en cada ocasión, saboreando la textura de los labios bajo los suyos, el sabor de su boca, hasta que la intensidad de ello amenazó con tirarlo por el borde del placer hacia el dolor.**

 **Sabía que debía detenerse. Esto había ido más allá del honor, y más allá de cualquiera de los límites de propiedad. Él se había imaginado a veces, besándola, cuidadosamente acunandole la cara entre las manos, pero nunca imaginó esto: que estarían enredados tan apretadamente uno con el otro que difícilmente podía decir donde terminaba él y dónde comenzaba ella. Que ella lo besaría y le haría caricias y pasaría sus dedos por su cabello. Que cuando él dudaba con sus dedos en el borde de su bata de dormir, con la parte razonable de su cerebro ordenándole a su cuerpo rebelde y reacio que se detuviera; ella resolvería el dilema limpiamente, deshaciendo el nudo ella misma y recostándose cuando la tela cayó suelta al rededor de ella; y que lo miraría con solo su delgado camisón puesto.**

 **Su barbilla estaba levantada, con determinación y candor en los ojos, y sus brazos alzados recibiéndolo de nuevo hacia ella, envolviéndolo, acercándolo. "Jem, mi Jem," estaba susurrando, y él le susurraba en respuesta, perdiendo las palabras en contra de su boca, susurrando lo que era cierto pero esperaba que ella no entendiera. Susurró en Chino, preocupado de que si hablaba en Inglés, diría algo profundamente estúpido.**

 **Wo ai ni. Ni hen piao liang, Tessa. Zhe shi jie shang, wo shi zui ai ni de.**

 **Pero él miró sus ojos oscurecerse, y supo que había recordado lo que dijo en el carruaje. "Que significa?" susurró.**

 **Se quedó quieto contra su cuerpo. "Significa que eres hermosa. No quise decírtelo antes. No quería que pensaras que estaba tomándome libertades."**

 **Ella extendió la mano para tocarle la mejilla. Pudo sentir el corazón latiendo contra el de ella. Sintió como si pudiera latir hasta salirse de su pecho por completo.**

 **"Tómalas," susurró ella.**

 **Su corazón se disparó, la levantó contra él, algo que nunca había hecho, pero a ella no parecía importarle su torpeza. Sus manos estaban recorriéndole amablemente, reconociendo su cuerpo. Los dedos acariciaron el hueso de la cadera, el hueco de sus clavículas. Se enredaron en su camisa y entonces estaba fuera, por encima de su cabeza, y él estaba inclinándose sobre ella, sacudiendo el cabello plateado fuera de su cara. La vio poner los ojos muy abiertos, y sintió apretarse sus adentros.**

 **"Lo sé," dijo, mirándose a sí mismo - la piel como papel maché, las costillas como las cuerdas del violín. "No soy- quiero decir, me veo-"**

 **"Hermoso," dijo ella, y la palabra fue una declaración. "Eres hermoso, James Carstairs."**

 **El aliento le volvió a los pulmones y estaban besándose de nuevo, las manos de ella eran tibias y suaves contra su piel desnuda. Lo tocó dudosa, con caricias llenas de curiosidad, dibujando el mapa de un cuerpo que parecía florecer debajo de sus caricias, para convertirse en algo perfecto, saludable: algo que ya no era un aparato frágil o una carne desvaneciéndose rápidamente encima de una estructura de huesos quebradizos. Solamente ahora, que esto estaba sucediendo, se dio cuenta de que tan sinceramente creyó, que nunca pasaría.**

 **Pudo sentir los suaves y nerviosos jadeos de la respiración de ella sobre la sensible piel de su garganta, cuando llevó sus manos hacia arriba y alrededor de su cuerpo. La tocó como tocaría su violín: era el modo en que el sabía tocar algo que era precioso y amado. Había sostenido el violín en sus manos desde Shangai hasta Londres, y había sostenido a Tessa también, en su corazón, por tanto tiempo, que ya no recordaba.**

 **¿Cuando sucedió? Sus manos la tocaron a través del camisón, la curva y la elevación de su cintura y cadera, como la curva de su Guarneri; pero el violín no le daba jadeos agradecidos cuando él lo tocaba, no buscaba besos de su boca, o le daba miradas de fascinación con párpados que se cerraban cuando él tocaba la sensible piel de detrás de sus rodillas.**

 **Quizás fue el día en que la acompañó por las escaleras y besó su mano. Mizpah. Que el Señor guarde entre ambos cuando estemos separados. Era la primera vez que pensaba que había algo más de su parte, que el ordinario interés por una chica bonita a la que no podía tener; que esto tenía en si mismo el aspecto de algo sagrado.**

 **Los botones de perlas de su camisón de dormir eran suaves debajo de sus dedos. El cuerpo de ella se arqueó hacia atrás, cuando la tela se deslizó hacia un lado dejando su hombro desnudo. El aliento era rápido en su garganta, y los rizos de su cabello café estaban pegados a sus mejillas ruborizadas y a su frente, la tela de su vestido aplastada entre ellos. Estaba temblando él mismo cuando se inclinó a besar su piel desnuda, piel que seguramente, nadie más había visto excepto ella misma y quizás Sophie, y la mano de ella vino a acunar su cabeza, enredando los dedos a través del cabello en su nuca...**

 **bo un sonido de algo rompiéndose. Y la niebla asfixiante del yin fen llenó la habitación.**

 **Fue como si Jem hubiera tragado fuego; se hizó hacia atrás alejándose de Tessa con tanta fuerza que casi los tira a ambos. Tessa se sentó también, jalando el frente de su vestido de noche para cerrarlo, su expresión de pronto cohibida. Todo el calor en Jem se había ido; su piel estaba de pronto congelada- con vergüenza y con temor por Tessa - el nunca soñó que ella pudiera estar así de cerca de la cosa tan venenosa que casi había destruido su vida. Pero la caja lacrada estaba rota: una gruesa capa de polvo brillante descansaba sobre el suelo; e incluso cuando Jem tomó aire para decirle que debía irse, que debía dejarlo si ella quería estar a salvo, el no pensó en la pérdida de la preciosa droga, o en el peligro para sí mismo si no podía recuperarse.**

 **Él pensó solamente:**

 **No más.**

 **El yin fen me ha quitado tanto: mi familia, los años de mi vida, la fuerza de mi cuerpo, el aliento en mis pulmones. No me quitará esto también: Lo más precioso que me ha sido dado por El Ángel. Mi capacidad de amar. Amo a Tessa Gray.**

 **Y me aseguraré de que ella lo sepa.**

 **Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui traje el segundo capitulo de Partes eliminadas de Infernal Devices,contiene spoiler asi que lo leen bajo su propio juicio.**

 **Capitulo Cinco.**

Él retrocedió lejos de ella, y Tessa dejó caer su mano, herida. "Jem, ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres que te toque?"

"No así," estalló él, y luego se enrojeció aún más que antes.

"¿Así como?", estaba desconcertada con su honestidad, lo que fue un comportamiento que podría haber esperado de Will, pero no de Jem: ese misterio, ese enfado.

"Como si tu fueras una enfermera y yo fuera tu paciente. Piensas que porque estoy enfermo no soy como - " Hizo una respiración entrecortada. "¿Creés que no sé," siguió más silenciosamente, "que cuando coges mi mano, es solo para que puedas sentir mi pulso? ¿Crees que no sé que cuando me miras a los ojos es para examinar mis pupilas, para ver si he tomado demasiada droga de la que tomo? Si fuera otro hombre, un hombre normal, podría tener esperanzas, presuciones incluso, podría -". Pareció captar sus palabras, ya sea porque se dio cuenta que había dicho demasiado o porque se había quedado sin aliento.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo sus trenzas hacer cosquillas en el cuello. "Esto es la fiebre hablando, no tú."

Sus ojos se oscurecieron, y comenzó a alejarse de ella. "Ni siquiera puedes creer que yo pueda quererte,"dijo en un medio susurro. "Que estoy lo suficientemente vivo, lo suficientemente sano -"

"No," Sin pensar, se cogió a su brazo. Se puso rígido. "James, no es en absoluto lo que quería decir -".

Él enroscó los dedos alrededor de su mano, donde descansaba en su brazo. Su propia piel quemaba, caliente como el fuego. Y entonces él se dio la vuelta, y la atrajo hacia sí.

Se quedaron cara a cara, pecho con pecho. Su respiración le agitaba el cabello. Ella sintió la fiebre creciente de él como la niebla del Thames, sintió el golpeteo de la sangre a través de su piel, vio con una claridad extraña el pulso en su cuello, la luz pálida en los rizos de su cabello donde descansaban contra su garganta aún más pálida. Espinas de calor subieron y bajaron por su piel, fue desconcertante. Esto era Jem - su amigo, estable y confiable como un latido de corazón. Jem no había convertido su piel en fuego o hecho que se sonrojara hasta que se mareara.

¿Verdad?

"Tessa," dijo. Ella lo miró. No había nada estable o confiable acerca de su expresión. Sus ojos eran de plata oscura, sus mejillas sonrojadas. Mientras ella levantaba la cara, él bajó la suya, su boca inclinándose hacia la de ella, e incluso se quedó paralizada por la sorpresa de que se estaban besando.


End file.
